


Grey's Anatomy

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Set during a lunch break, c. season 1. A moment I imagine would've happened had Ellen and Patrick both been single.





	Grey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy, its characters, or Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo.  
> -I try not to write RPF for pairings that aren't actually together, but the chemistry between them is undeniable and I couldn't resist. I fully acknowledge that they are both happily married with their own families. This is a work of fiction.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Ellen raised her fork to take a bite of her salad. She stopped midair when she noticed Patrick looking at her. “Why are you staring at me?” she inquired somewhat self-consciously.

“No reason,” Patrick answered nonchalantly.

Ellen raised her eyebrows, suggesting she did not believe him whatsoever.

Patrick took a deep breath and smiled mischievously. “All I’m gonna say is that if I were Derek, I wouldn’t mind checking out Grey’s anatomy.”


End file.
